Riddle Middle Diddle Fiddle (The Riddle Game)
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Sadly Danville gets hit by an IdentityCrisisInator and everyone are confused as to who they are. Now it's up to the readers (Yes, you guys!) To reveal their identities for them. Game instructions inside the story. Answers can be in the review page.
1. What's the Point?

**Game Instructions**

It's just simple. You guess the character that is speaking by means of poems that I write. For example:

_Oh my dear Inventor Extraordinaire_

_When will thy notice my raven hair?_

_Before I go I have a question for thy_

**_Who Am I?_**

**Answer: Isabella**

**First correct answer may request if he/she wants a character he/she wants me to write about... hopefully.**

Sometimes I make it a little tricky, meaning I take versions of some characters such as Phinestein and 2nd Dimension Phineas. So you have to be very specific on which character that I'm describing. And without further ado: **LET THE GAME BEGIN!... Hopefully you guys can participate.**

**Riddle Middle Diddle Fiddle (The Riddle Game)**

* * *

**What's the Point?**

What's the point if I just try even if life grants me the golden opportunity?

Soon after a moment of revelation it will just falter and defeated once again I shall be.

No one even bothers to come to me, to show signs of comfort and understanding.

Hello, that's all what they think I need but in truth… I'm just dying.

Every day starts the same and the same it always shall be.

If you bothered to step into my shoes a curse struck upon me you shall see.

But What's the point? You wouldn't care if inside I was hurt.

You people just sit there, endeavour as every attempt, in the end, gets consumed like dessert.

My own life is a cycle of unending horror

The universe, enemy eternally, and I fight it with hopeless honour.

But what is this feeling of fulfilment that fills me?

It's like it compels that a mission to be fulfilled to protect ones I love thee

It greets me at times when revelation missed

And when that unattained moment mocked me with goodbye and kissed

But even so, I realized that this house, this family, no other

Has suffered no loss, nor agony, nor disorder

And so as the wretched cycle continues to revolve in my world

I alone will understand this suffering and forever I am bold

So long as I continue this wretched and inevitable burden

Forever shall my life be obligated to protect them.

And so my final lines with grief bid you with goodbye

But I have a question... **Who am I?**


	2. Smile

Alas, I return in this chapter again.

**Who am I? I am the Emo Candace Flynn.**

Well our very first winner of this game is WGPM! His answer was already close enough. He did say that it was a pessimistic Candace… and Emos are usually pessimistic. Anyway here's your request. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Smile**

Just smile oh little one, all will be right!

Smile your best, and just maybe we can get through the night

Ignore the bedlam that wreaks havoc outside

Do not leave, come stay with me right by my side

Come play with me very quietly in this hour

It's too dull and too cliché to sleep and cower

Come let us do something that's exciting, not ventured

But halt! Ignore the thought. The public might be stirred.

Just smile, that's what all do, even so does our leader

I just hope that smiles don't disappear either

But do not worry! Let's be friends! Now or never

Let's just sit on the couch and watch TV together

If only you were here, it would've been more fun

And we wouldn't need the water nor the sun

But wherever you are and how long it has been since then

I wish you'd come home so that you'd be my friend.

Farewell o little one, I dreamt I could say to thy

But I have one question…** Who am I?**


	3. No Choice, But to Obey

**(Author's Note)**

I'm still writing the latest chapter for "For Love." I'm pretty hooked with this thing too and I'm enjoying it. What excites me more is that you guys are enjoying it so far. I hope you guys continue to participate. This wouldn't have been a success without you guys. Oh yeah before the current poem, the previous answer:

Farewell dear Perry, I dreamt I could say to him.

**Who Am I? I am the 2****nd**** Dimensional Phineas Flynn.**

The winner of the previous riddle is JRuss93. I hope you like this one.

**No Choice, But to Obey**

Fall on your knees, and keep your hands up

I'm in control now so better line up.

Resistance is futile don't try your attempts

The second in command is here to realize your scares

I'll give one second for you to try and retreat

My eyes still see you through walls of concrete

Your distance away from me matters not

One second later, you'll beg me to release your gut

Family? What kind of word is that?

The last thing I remember is blasting a rat.

But remnants of my past or so I believe

Keep returning to me as if they were memory

The warmth of his touch, the sound of his voice

The shiver that he felt when there was outside noise

These words, they disgust me. Why speak about this?

I must resume my duty and arrest all resists

In time, all will kneel and he will reach his glory

We await the chorus of their pathetic symphony

Kneel or die but first, I question thy

**Who am I?**

**P.S. **14AmyChan is an alien. She has a gut that believes in fairies o.O


	4. Evil Vision

Is that the best you can do? I'm getting bored.

Who Am I? **I am Perry the Platyborg**

The winner of the last riddle is ""theinvaderzimdibfan." Congratulations! I hope you like this riddle BTW!

* * *

**Evil Vision**

Twas genesis of my glory when I had this vision

A quest for power and world domination

But a few specks of dirt irritated me

Not to worry, I have impostor robots in my vicinity

The boss was foolish to make me his slave

Not to mention the insults and debts unpaid

But at last, my hour of ascension is at hand

Don't try it, to the bars your agents have been banned

If only I could get hands of that meddling monotreme

I would've succeeded my own mission and lived the dream

But… wait! No! Don't shoot me with that!

I'm not ready to go! I refuse to part!

Uhhh, wait! Where am I? How long has it been?

The last thing I remember is repairing a photocopy machine.

Ugh! My head hurts. Eight o clock! I've wasted too much time.

What has happened? And **Who am I?**


	5. I Will Make You Live In Misery

Reporting for duty and for Major Monogram

**Who Am I? I am the Evil Carl **fixing this program.

The winner of our last riddle is **14AmyChan (Yes she's an alien)**. I hope you like this riddle :D.

* * *

**I Will Make You Live In Misery**

Melancholy, Agony, Procrastination, Torture

The life given to me for own horror

And what does thee expect of me to react

I know "Thank you very much for giving that!"

That's it! Laugh at my journey with sadistic pleasure!

Enjoy while you can before I put it to slumber

For the day will come when the ground you step

Shall flood the districts with tears of misery shed

The life you live in felicity shall be false

And the sunshine that fills you will fade by my call

That is the motto that I live to this day

Whence the time I was sprayed with chicken eggs

The lad before thy externally he shall rust

Just a kick from behind and his eggs shall rot

Ow! Do not interrupt! I'm in the middle of a bout!

Argh! Thank my life wedded to this cranky lout!

Beware! My plans of misery will apply!

But first is my question: **Who am I?**

******New Chapter for "For Love" has been posted. Still working with the clean up in the first few chapters.**


	6. Nang With Me!

Your days of worst are color blue!

And all shall be done by the named **Kha Kha Peu Peu!**

The winner for the last riddle is… **The-Snowy-Owl13**! I hope you like this riddle BTW!

* * *

**Nang with me**

Nang! Nang! Nang! Nang!

Say it with me, with a bang!

Come and find me, if you can!

Then together, we could nang!

Nang while we sled, nang while we play!

I would love to nang with you all day!

Nang with power! Til your throat scratches

But don't nang too loud! We don't want avalanches!

Do you wonder what creature makes a nang?

Three hints, not a zebra, not a horse, not an orangutan!

I may have stripes, but I'm not big!

Where I come from, You'll never step on a twig!

I don't know why but come and play!

Let's Nang! Nang! Nang! Nang! All the way!

Let's play once more before I say goodbye!

With this little game that says… **Who am I?**


	7. I Must Work My Magic!

Nang Nang! What a pleasant afternoon!

I am known as the legendary **Klimpaloon!**

Sadly no one wanted to request anything for the next chapter so I had to pick one for myself. I like sent them PM's but like no one PM'd back. Oh well. I still hope you like this by the way!

* * *

**I Must Work My Magic!**

Explain to me the meaning of this charade!

You know not what you've currently placed at stake!

My time! My future! You're wasting all of it!

Oh if only I could have your head for this!

No time to waste! I must work my own magic!

Well if only my wishes, time would grant it.

That's okay, no need to cry in this matter.

I still have time ensure a first letter.

Finally when my hour of destiny comes

My magic of decimals will make me triumph!

But till the time I shall put it to labor

Home I must reach till the hour of slumbore… slumber.

Easier spoken but difficult to be done

Only through the mad monster I would've won

Ignore my complaints my own time he now had

Come find me in the park where I will be hanged

The hour of shame has already become mine!

I would not really bother asking, **Who Am I?**


	8. The Way of The Curse

Oh poor nerd! He's been brought to his own failure!

Behold the humiliated **Baljeet Tjinder!**

The winner of the last riddle is… **Secret Agent Alanshee! **I hope you like this poem BTW!

* * *

**The Way of the Curse**

Dash Left! Tumble Right! Hide from the sun's daylight!

Be quick! Be snappy! Then retreat before night!

Their protection is my priority first

Isolation. That is the way of the curse

No bounty necessary if a job's done

What's duty is duty, each task will be won.

This life can be dull when I do it alone

But the greatest reward is when I return home.

The warmth of the couch beneath your very bum

Popcorn and a remote to make the TV run

If only each day of this hot, bright summer

Would rid my tasks with that foolish inventor

And until that day, the couch anticipates

Red alert! Job's given! Destiny awaits!

Embrace the curse, resign to it, your will and mind

If you know my secret, tell me…. **Who am I?**

* * *

There are some things that I want to promote. I have a one-shot called **"Bath Time"** that I made a long time ago and sadly it wasn't well recognized when I published it. Go check it out if you like. It's about Phineas giving Ferb a bath after he hasn't had one after a week. And finally I have expanded this story to **DeviantArt**... but sadly I'm just starting. I don't even know what to do in that website. And I'm not ready to expand the rest of my stories there either.

I'll update my profile for the new info on DA.

Don't forget to **Review to answer!**


	9. The Jam of Fashion

No job is too difficult to me, to us

Reporting, secret **Agent P the Platypus**

And then again a winner glimmers!

Higher than silver, **it's Higher Silver!**

I hope you like this BTW! (It's supposed to sound like a rap so every time you see a comma or punctuation you have to slow down).

* * *

**The Jam of Fashion!**

Step! Jam! Living the Dream!

Take a look at my, whitening, beauty cream!

Until I get my cape on, Stop the Cam!

Let, no, flash, reach, the, tip of my hands!

My limo starts to park in, front of the scene

My guards say "Halt! It's the fashion police!"

The ladies scream, at, my, beautiful hair!

Ten minutes….. and we are live on air!

F! E! A! G!

My hands are in a power chord killing spree!

The speakers, blast, on my encore show!

The superman of fashion is ready to go.

In fact I don't even know who am I!

No seriously. **Who am I?**

While I was making this... I was listening to "Where Them Girls At" by David Guetta XD


	10. Power Overwhelming

Feast your eyes! Let me set the bar!

Hand me back my base guitar!

No one is more glamorous

Than thee… **Bobby Fabulous!**

It's no surprise he's good at this "war"

Who? **JRuss93! **Enjoy your reward!

* * *

**Power Overwhelming**

I can feel it, through my body, through my veins

Do not worry, you will not feel any pain

To behold intense power, hence I was born

And none will seize me once this power takes form

My time of rule for the cosmic will be prime

First order of business… no answer to my crimes

Defy me? Come! Do your worst, terrible acts

No force bests me, but… a creature of strands black?!

And so my dreams shall remain in fantasy

One day these plans will become reality

There, it mocks me, for my attempts have been vain

Rest easy… for now, but cower once you hear my name

Precious power will await, 'til my primetime

Questions? I have one. **Who am I?**

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

Terribly sorry for the delay. I had the case of the writer's block for this one. It was quite a challenge for me… since I'm not really familiar with this one….. I'm not telling you who it is if you're getting the idea of it.

**Take Two with FanFiction has been recently updated.**


	11. Dots

Feast your eyes! It will be your last!

My cutonium ray is ready to blast!

No agent or police force can solve the sitch!

Behold, Meap's nemesis, the **Big Mitch!**

Another victor has emerged in this game!

Behold,** Jet Engine**! Remember his/her name!

I hope you like this BTW!

* * *

**...**

...

.…

…

…

…

…

….….…

…

…

…

**Who am I?**

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

I'm not kidding. That is the riddle XD. I'll write a proper one in the future when I really have time. I wrote an author's note in "For Love" that my classes have already started so times when I would write would be pretty rare or hard to squeeze in. So I have decided to be inactive in the fandom until the next vacation. I just hope you guys will be patient because my studies are first priority other than writing. Thanks for all your support! It has meant a lot t


	12. I am Cute and Cuddly!

Life has a funny way in dealing with all of us

Somehow itself unworthy, and yet in it we trust

At times unexpected can be worthy ally

But bitter adversary if expected to comply

But my friends, that is life, choose to believe it or not

Turn around, conceal thyself, iron grip is its plot

But though pain ubiquitous and attention pleaded

In many subjects such as love, duties, and bloodshed

But thy should smile for null we are if it exists not

For the word "success" in centuries past would've rot

The universe is pain, it pleads notice and you must

In the end, thou shall grind the supposed failure to dust

And Although I wish it, wisest I am sadly not

If I were, I would set motion a world helpful plot

But I myself chose to bend physics laws for pleasure

With none other than my own beloved stepbrother

In time, and soon, he shall wake from his oblivion

But now my silence, sets forth another invention

Time is now short, and thou cannot wait any longer

Fear not, I shall reveal myself, I am **Ferb Fletcher.**

And yet again we have a winner

Her or his name rather is **celebi4ever**

I hope you like this BTW!

* * *

**I'm Cute and cuddly!**

Hi! It's you again! You've come to play another game?!

Come on! Let's go! Don't ever be afraid!... What's your name?

Oh silly me! I know! Your name is…. My doggie's lunch!

Grilled Steak! Here you go doggie! You too would want a bunch?

After that let's play dolls! Oh I know how much you crave!

Now they're at a funeral… With your name on the grave!

Now let's make your hair-do! I've been practicing all night!

I have brought my shredder and shears! Now let's count to five!

Aww! You have to go? Come stop by tomorrow again!

Ducky Momo and I would love to be your…. Best friends!

Don't Leave! Let's play this last game! It's a favorite of mine!

My doggie is hungry… so answer me, **Who am I?**

**(Author's Note)**

Bad news. I have four upcoming quizzes next week. Which means… I won't be able to write my chapter for "For Love" T_T. At least I was able to write this down though. I hope to post more of these more often…. But I can't. I have school. Don't get me wrong when I say "I'm trying my best." I really am, it's just hard when I also have other stuff to do. I hope to start write the next chapter for "For Love" by next week. I hope you guys liked this BTW!


End file.
